


The Wolf and The Fox

by Starblaze



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO - Freeform, Day 4 Prompt, F/F, Gryffindor Maggie, Hogwarts AU, Ravenclaw Alex, Sanvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblaze/pseuds/Starblaze
Summary: Patronus: A corporeal manifestation of one’s inner animal guardian that protects the user from Dementors and wards them away.  The incantation spoken is Expecto Patronum.Alex and Maggie join the DEO and learn to cast a Patronus.





	The Wolf and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



> To queercapwriting: Thank you for all you do for the Sanvers fandom! This is the least I could do to add to your Sanvers Week collection. You inspire us writers every day and are very supportive.
> 
> I haven’t written anything in awhile and wasn’t planning to participate in Sanvers Week until yesterday, but I love Sanvers+Harry Potter and this idea just popped into my head so here’s my contribution. Wrote this out last minute but hope it turned out okay and that you all enjoy it.

It was her 7th year at Hogwarts and Alex Danvers couldn’t be happier. Two months into the school year she had finally gathered the courage to ask out her best friend and crush, 7th year Gryffindor student Maggie Sawyer. Alex met Maggie during her third when Maggie transferred to Hogwarts and they were partnered in Potions class. They started out as rivals, both Chasers on their respective house teams and trying to be the top student in the Dueling Club and Defense Against the Dark Arts (Maggie couldn’t beat Alex but won a few of their duels) but there was some kind of spark that drew them together. It was only at the end of her 6th year that Alex realized she like Maggie as more than a friend but was too scared to make a move until now.

Ultimately Maggie turned Alex down and things were complicated for a while but then a few weeks later, Maggie approached Alex at the Ravenclaw table during lunch and led Alex out into an empty corridor, where she admitted that she felt the same about Alex but was scared to start a relationship because she didn’t want to ruin or jeopardize their friendship but life’s too short and they should kiss the girls they want to kiss. Fast forward a month later and Alex and Maggie joined an after school club called the DEO that taught extra spells and skills that might be useful after graduation. 

The DEO was organized by Professor J’onn J’onzz and these last few weeks seemed to be focusing on protection charms, which was good because there was word that a dark wizard named Non was rising to power and beginning to gathering followers. Unfortunately, no Auror knew his locations and he was always one step ahead. Today’s lesson was the Patronus Charm. With many dark witches and wizards out in the world after escaping from a massive breach of Azkaban, Dementors were sent out to roam the surrounding areas for the escapees. However, the Dementors were drawn to warmth and happiness and would sometimes stray from their mission to feed on innocent people. The only way to protect one’s self was the Patronus charm. All it took was one strong happy memory and complete focus to cast the spell correctly and Professor J’onzz demonstrated how a Patronus should look in general by summoning his own.

Oohs and aahs filled the classroom as a glowing silvery mist shot out of the professor’s wand and gathered together to form a massive bear that lumbered around for a while before slowly dissipating into thin air. The students were so mesmerized that it was absolutely quiet and J’onn let the silence in the room grow a few seconds for dramatic effect before he continued the lesson by teaching the students what they had to do to successfully cast the spell and the incantation needed, Expecto Patronum. Once everyone had a good grasp on it everyone broke off into pairs and Alex and Maggie partnered as usual, with Alex choosing to try the spell first.

Closing her eyes, Alex focused on the first time she took shared her love of flying with Kara. The Danvers had adopted Kara after her parents were killed by Death Eaters and to help cheer her up weeks later, Alex had taken her new sibling flying. It was the first time they bonded as sisters and their close relationship would only continue to grow from there. It was actually Kara who encouraged Alex to take the plunge and pursue something more with Maggie.

Alex held her breath as she spoke the charm and something came out of the wand but it disappeared before it could materialize into any known shape. She tried it again but the results seemed to be the same or getting worse with only sparks of light shooting out. Maggie could sense Alex getting upset so she stepped in.

“Hey,” Maggie softly said as she rested her hand on Alex’s arm and lowered it. “Just relax. This is advanced magic for us and no one expects you to get it right on the first try. Okay? No pressure.” Maggie knew how worked up and frustrated Alex could get with herself when she couldn’t get something right and soothing her was key because it could affect the spell. Alex used to be all about being the perfect student but Maggie was helping her realize that it didn’t matter and it was okay to have flaws.

“Okay,” Alex agreed as she took several deep breaths and slowly exhaled to calm herself down, grateful to have Maggie next to her. She decided to choose a different memory this time and focused on how happy and proud she was when Kara, currently in her 5th year, got selected this year to become a Hufflepuff Prefect. That same day Quidditch Team Captains were announced and Alex was voted unanimously to be the Ravenclaw Captain. All and all it was an exceptionally memorable day for the Danvers, a day of celebration. Once again repeating the incantation, she watched as the ball of light began to form into what looked like a dog before vanishing. 

“Nice try, Ms. Danvers” J’onn said as he walked by to help students with the charm. “Perhaps try using a different memory. Something more recent or with more significant meaning to you.”

Alex nodded and racked her brain for another memory. Since her thoughts of Kara apparently weren’t strong enough, Alex shifted her thoughts to another person she loved, Maggie. She thought about their kiss after Maggie’s confession and how happy, loved, and excited that made her. She thought about all the firsts they’d do together, how supportive and patient Maggie was, and how they were a ride or die couple. Just thinking about Maggie made her heart flutter and feel warm all over.

She didn’t even have to concentrate much this time, just letting her feelings flow through her into her wand and out the other end. “Expecto Patronum!” She knew this time would be different because she felt a connecting to whatever was coming out. Once again, a luminescent canine took form before them until if finally sharpened into what was recognizable as wolf. The wolf turned and looked at Alex before fading away.

“What do you know? The book was right after all,” Maggie muttered with that dimpled smile Alex loved on her face. “You know, because you’re fiercely protective, loyal, and intelligent. Like wolves are.” she continued when Alex gave her a puzzled look.

“Yeah, well, let’s see what you get. **If** you can produce one,” Alex challenged with a smirk, still feeling high from the excitement that she successfully cast a Patronus.

Maggie grinned, “Challenge accepted, Danvers.” She took a minute to compose herself before starting to attempt the charm. Like Alex, her first several attempts failed to produce much but it was still better than some of the others in the room. A few minutes passed and Alex insisted that Maggie take a short break. During that time, Maggie asked Alex about the memory she used. Alex blushed and admitted that she thought about kissing Maggie when she cast it. Determined and inspired, Maggie decided to try one last time before everyone returned to their dorms for the night.

“Here goes nothing,” Maggie murmured, thinking about Alex as she raised her wand. “Expecto Patronum!” A glowing ball of light began to form and circle around her and Alex and they watched as it started to morph into various creatures — an eagle, a German Shepherd, then a panther. It’s final silhouette looked similar to Alex’s Patronus but was smaller and Maggie finally figured out what it was right before it settled down. Her Patronus was a fox.

“Hey, look” Alex teased as she gently nudged Maggie’s shoulder, “Your Patronus is smaller than mine, just like you.” Maggie laughed and shook her head as the two began to banter.

Lost in their own world, J’onn silently observed the girls with a proud smile on his face. He had promised Alex’s father, also his best friend, that he would look after Alex and Kara and knew that Alex would be fine after leaving Hogwarts to train and become an Auror because she had Maggie to watch her back and vice-versa. Each of them had finally met their match and, if their Patronuses were any indication, were meant to be together .


End file.
